


Stuck in the Roses

by starrnobella



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: 31 days of writing, Gardens & Gardening, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Princess Mia needs to make some decisions about her life, so she decided to take a walk through the castle rose gardens. She gets stuck in an unfortunate situation.
Relationships: Nicholas Devereaux & Mia Thermopolis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Stuck in the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the fourth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A fandom you love, but have never written for. There is a large list of these fandoms, but with every event, I sign myself up for, I start adding new fandoms to my repertoire.
> 
> xxDustNight88 and SquarePeg72 are the wonderful angels who double-checked this story for me since I walked into a new fandom. I love them both and they both deserve a read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Thirty days to find a man, fall in love, and get married," Mia grumbled to herself as she made her way through the garden, shaking her head. "Not to mention, I have to figure out how to be a queen in thirty days. What was Parliament thinking?"

As Mia walked through the garden, she found herself thinking through various alternatives to her current situation. Every so often, she would walk close to the rose bushes and feel the branches brushing against her arms. That gentle reminder told her that she was getting too close and would snag her sweater if she wasn't more careful.

She felt as though she was stuck between taking charge of her life by doing what she wanted to do or do what it would take to appease the governing body of Genovia by following completely outdated rules. Mia shook her head and looked down at the ground, watching the trail of stones leading her along her way.

Her heart told her to stand up to Parliament and beg for a chance to let her heart fall in love when it's time and not force a loveless marriage upon her. Her mind told her that if a loveless marriage was good enough for the reigning Queen of Genovia, then a loveless marriage could be good enough for her.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Mia huffed, ignoring the world around her for a few moments. Suddenly, she crashed into something.

Stumbling back a few steps, Mia glanced up from the ground and saw Nicholas standing a few steps away. Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks flushed pink as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry," Mia called to him. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I can tell," Nicholas teased, flashing a smile at her as he carded a hand through his hair.

Mia rolled her eyes at his sassiness and started to walk past him, but felt something pulling at her arm. She looked back and saw that her sweater was caught on the rose bushes behind her. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned, turning around and starting to pull at the branch in an attempt to free herself.

"Do you need a hand, Princess?" Nicholas asked, stepping up to get a closer look at the situation Mia was currently dealing with.

Mia looked up at him and furrowed her brow, fighting the urge to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at him. "Does it look like I need help?" she hissed.

Nicholas snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really want me to answer that question, or would you like me to maintain plausible deniability for later?"

Mia exhaled sharply and hung her head as she took a deep breath. As she lifted her head, she had a smile on her face. "Sir Nicholas, would you please help me free myself from this bush?"

"I would be happy to, Princess Mia," Nicholas replied, reaching out to grab the hem of her sleeve. His hand gently brushed against the back of hers for a brief moment.

He pulled her sleeve towards his body. Mia reached up and pulled the branch away from her sweater with her other hand. After a few brief tugs, Mia's sweater was finally free.

"Thank you," Mia said, slowly lowering her arm to her side and looking up at Nicholas with slightly hooded eyes. There was a soft smile on her face when she noticed that he was looking down at her with a similar expression.

"You're quite welcome, Princess," Nicholas replied, nodding his head as he slipped his hands into his pocket. He took a step back and smiled at her as he turned on his heel. "I'll see you around the garden, Mia. Try not to get stuck in any more rose bushes. I can't keep coming to your rescue; people might get the wrong idea."

Nicholas looked back at her over his shoulder with a wink, chuckling to himself as he noticed her shaking her head at him. He could tell that his presence in the castle was starting to affect her. However, his plan had begun to backfire because she was affecting him too.

Mia let out a sigh as she scrubbed her hands over her face and ran one through her hair. She was starting to develop feelings for Sir Nicholas, which caused a problem for her potential suitors that her grandmother had found for her.

She shook her head and began walking back towards the castle. The next thirty days were going to be the most stressful days of her life.

There was one thing that she knew for sure, though. No matter what life, Parliament, and the people of Genovia threw at her, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis would handle it with grace and prove to them all that she was ready to be their queen.


End file.
